


New Boss

by unecinephile



Category: Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unecinephile/pseuds/unecinephile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Alicia is partner, she's Kalinda's boss...</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Boss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing! I hope it's at least somewhat semi-decent...

“I hear congratulations are in order” Kalinda says as she stands in the doorway of Alicia's office.

“Hmm?  Oh. Yeah, I suppose you could say that.  Though I only got it because of my last name.”

“Well, regardless, we should celebrate. Want to grab a drink?”

“Yes”, Alicia sighs with a smile, “I could certainly use one! Let me just finish up here then we can go.”

 

When they reach the bar, Kalinda gets the attention of the bartender and orders 2 shots of tequila.  She picks hers up, raising it to toast Alicia.  “Cheers” she says, with a subtle smile and an arch of her eyebrows, and then downs the shot.  Alicia notices how smooth her movements are- the single fluid motion of her tongue across the back of her hand when she licks the salt; the tilt of her head as she leans back to swallow the shot, her neckline creating a graceful angle; the way her lips perfectly encase the slice of lime afterwards.

The sound of Kalinda’s glass hitting the bar brings Alicia out of her daze.  She replies “Thank you” and drinks her shot.

Kalinda giggles.

“What?  What’s so funny?” Alicia asks, her face still slightly puckered from the tang of the liquor.

“I just realized that technically you are now my boss” Kalinda says.

Alicia chuckles. “I guess you’re right;” she says, “I didn’t even think of that.  In that case, order us another round.”

“Is that an order?” Kalinda quips, with a subtle hint of flirtation.

“As a matter of fact, it is”, Alicia replies, playing along with Kalinda’s game; “And I wouldn’t advise disobeying the new boss, would you?”

Kalinda gestures at the bartender for two more. “I suppose that depends on what the punishment would be,” she answers, the tone in her voice is slightly lower, a bit more sensual.

Alicia laughs and shakes her head, “That response doesn’t surprise me at all”, she says, before downing her next shot.  And it doesn’t.  Though it does fill her head with a few certain scenarios.

“Oh, before I forget”, Kalinda says, “I need the file for that case you’re working on.”

“Ah, right.  It’s at my apartment- I was looking over it last night.  Want to go get it?”

“If you don’t mind. There are a few things I need to check on.”

“Of course”, Alicia says, and signals to the bartender that she’d like the check.

“No, no” Kalinda says, lightly grabbing Alicia’s wrist. “Let me, Boss.”  She winks.

Alicia smiles in gratitude as she puts her credit card back in her wallet.  She tries to ignore the tingling feeling that arose inside her at the sound of Kalinda calling her ‘Boss’.

 

Kalinda follows Alicia to her apartment building.  “The kids are with Peter this week”, Alicia says as she unlocks the door.  “It’s so quiet without them, but it’s nice to have the place to myself every once in a while.”  She walks into the kitchen and puts her purse and briefcase on the island.  “There’s the file”, she says, motioning towards a manila folder on the countertop, before turning around and looking through the cupboards.  “Thanks so much” Kalinda replies, leafing through the paperwork.  “Are you looking for something in particular?” she asks, now that Alicia has opened and closed about the fifth cabinet.  “Aha! There it is” Alicia exclaims, pulling a very expensive looking bottle out of the cabinet and setting it on the counter. “A client gave this to me after winning a case for him.  I haven’t really had an excuse to open it yet, but I suppose making partner is good enough, right?” 

“It definitely is”, Kalinda says.

“Would you like some?” Alicia asks.

“I wish I could, but I really ought to get home and look over this file,” Kalinda replies.

Alicia feels slightly disheartened.  She hopes Kalinda doesn’t notice, but she was thinking they could spend a bit more time together tonight.  She found herself missing Kalinda lately- missing their nights at the bar, missing having a friend around whom she actually felt comfortable and knew that they weren’t just using her.  She also wasn’t quite done celebrating her promotion, and if Kalinda left, she’d be all alone in that empty apartment, and that’s just no fun.

“Unless….” Kalinda begins.

“Unless what?” Alicia asks, her eyes gleaming.

“Unless,” Kalinda says, getting up from the island stool and walking towards Alicia, “as my _boss,_ you _require_ me to stay here, as it would go against my personal work ethic to upset a higher authority.” Kalinda’s facing her now, looking at her through jet-black eyelashes.  “Like you said,” she continues, whispering in Alicia’s ear, “It’s a bad idea to disobey the new boss.”

Alicia’s breath catches in her throat.  She’s shocked at how aroused she is.  She clears her throat.  “Yes, I need you to stay”, she says breathily, and Kalinda can detect the desire in her voice.

“Mm hmm,” Kalinda hums against her neck, “what else do you need?”

“I, um, oh god…” Alicia pants as Kalinda bites at her pulse point.  Her breathing is hurried now; Kalinda knows she wants this.  She quickly spins Alicia around, pinning her against the kitchen island.  “Tell me what you want me to do, Boss”, she says, placing her hands on Alicia’s hips and sliding her right thigh between her legs, coaxing them apart.  “Kiss me” Alicia begs between labored breaths.  Kalinda quirks a sexy half-smile as she leans in to Alicia’s lips.  She kisses her softly at first; an explorative kiss to see what she’s been missing all these years.  Kalinda’s tongue finds its way inside Alicia’s mouth just as she presses her thigh against Alicia’s center, eliciting a moan from Alicia that drives Kalinda wild.  She bites down on Alicia’s bottom lip as she pulls away from the kiss.  Alicia looks into Kalinda’s eyes as she begins to unbutton her own blouse.  She’s out of breath from the kiss.  As she reaches the last button she whispers, “Touch me”, and brings Kalinda’s hands to her breasts.  Kalinda massages Alicia’s breasts through her black lace bra.  She kisses the top of each one as she reaches around and unhooks the clasp, discarding the undergarment to the kitchen floor.  “Beautiful” she says as she bends down to suck on Alicia’s right nipple.  “Jesus” Alicia sighs, her head falling back and her breath hastening as Kalinda continues to mouth her breast and then begins massaging the other nipple with her left hand.  Alicia moans and wraps her legs Kalinda’s waist; Kalinda can feel how turned on she is.  Moving her mouth to Alicia’s other breast, Kalinda slides her hand down Alicia’s stomach, her fingers dancing at the hem of her panties.  “Please Kalinda” Alicia begs as she instinctively bucks her hips.  “Yes, Boss” Kalinda says, kissing her once more as she slips her hand inside Alicia’s panties, feeling just how turned on she is.  She pushes a finger inside of her.  “Mmm, you’re so wet” she says against Alicia’s lips.  She brings her hand out from between Alicia’s legs.  Alicia whimpers at the loss of contact, but is immediately turned on again when she watches Kalinda slide her glistening finger into her mouth, tasting her juices.  “You taste so fucking good”, Kalinda says.  Alicia’s eyes are mesmerized. “Oh my god”, she moans as she slides her hand behind Kalinda’s neck and pulls her into a hungry kiss. 

“Wait…” Alicia whispers against her mouth, stopping the kiss.  Kalinda pulls back; Alicia notices a hint of confusion in her eyes.  “I have one more request”, Alicia says with a sly smile; her fingers are playing with the hem of Kalinda’s shirt.  Kalinda’s lips curl up into a Cheshire grin; “Yes Ma’am?” she responds.  Alicia looks into her eyes and says “Take your hair down”.  Kalinda backs up against the other counter.  She raises her arms, searching for the pins holding up her hair.  Alicia watches her intently as she delicately removes each one, setting them on the counter, and looks in awe as Kalinda shakes her hair loose.  It’s long and black and shiny and looks like the softest of silk. 

“Come here” Alicia says.  Kalinda approaches her, not quite looking her in the eyes, and Alicia runs her fingers through her hair as they share a deeply languid kiss.  The passion between them heats up again.  Without breaking the kiss, Alicia sits up on the counter, wrapping her legs around Kalinda’s waist- “Please”, she sighs in between kisses.  Kalinda hikes up Alicia’s skirt, glides her hands up her thighs, loops her thumbs through the band of her panties and slides them off her body.  She kisses Alicia again as she cups her fully, feeling the wet heat against her bare hand.  She dips two fingers inside her gently and then removes them, spreading the wetness up to Alicia’s clit.  “Fuck” Alicia hisses as Kalinda’s fingers circle around and around.  Alicia swears she’s found ecstasy.  Kalinda continues, coaxing more fluid from Alicia.  When she notices Alicia breathing faster and moaning louder, she fully inserts three fingers and begins pumping them in and out.  “Oh my god, oh my god” is all Alicia can say.  Kalinda can feel her tightening around her fingers; she curls them upward.  “Fuck! Yes, right there” Alicia cries as she arches her back and braces herself against the countertop, thrusting her hips forward.  “I’m gonna come” Alicia pants.  Kalinda kisses her again as she brushes her thumb over Alicia’s clit, which sends her over the edge.  It’s the sexiest climax Kalinda has ever heard.  

Alicia splays herself on the countertop in exhaustion, knocking the client’s file on the floor in a mess of papers.  “Damn it” she says, out of breath, but too satisfied to move.  Kalinda chuckles and leans over Alicia.  “Don’t worry about it”, she says, kissing Alicia and rubbing her thigh; “I didn’t need the file.  I got what I came for.”


End file.
